


Water to Put Out the Fire's Past

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 1: Water (Avatar), Canon Divergence, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Zuko is on Aang's side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: What if Zuko had decided to help the Avatar since the beginning. So, instead of being determined to capture Aang after his banishment, he's set out to help Aang defeat his father and stop the war. Eventually will be M/M. Don't like, don't read.





	1. An Ally

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned that I was working on an Avatar fanfic. Well this is the idea I had. My muse literally wouldn't leave me be until I wrote this and posted it. I will be turning this into a Zukaang, so fair warning!! It won't be for a little while though. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

"Are you sure you've thought this through, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked.

Zuko looked up at his uncle, "I have to do this, Uncle."

"Even if you do find him. And I'm not sure that you will. You will be marked as a traitor and never be allowed to come home," Iroh's voice was gentle.

"I know. I'm not sure if it was really a home to begin with. Least not in a long time..." Zuko reached up to touch his scar.

Iroh frowned, "I will always support you. Destiny is a fickle thing. Maybe your destiny is to help him. Opposed to capturing him like my naive brother wishes."

"You and I both know he doesn't expect me to find him. He hasn't been seen in over 100 years. Just like he'll never want me home..."

Iroh laid a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Perhaps home is where you wish it to be. It does not have to be a physical location," Iroh wisely said.

Zuko nodded, "I can't do anything unless I find him. But I do not think he will trust me."

"You might be surprised, Prince Zuko. People can surprise you when you least expect it." Iroh was smiling.

Zuko looked out to the vast ocean waters, his grip on the rail was harsh. "I just hope that this is the right thing to do."

"Only you will know what is wrong and what is right. Your heart will never mislead you. I do believe this is the right course. But the consequences may eventually catch up with us."

Zuko didn't look behind him, "I hope you're right, uncle. But I know my place isn't within the Fire Nation. Maybe it never was..."

"Sometimes where we are born is not where we belong. Do not let that discourage you, nephew. I believe you will find it. But you need some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day to start anew."

Zuko listened to his uncle words and nodded. "Maybe you're right, Uncle." He turned to face his uncle to see him walk downstairs to his quarters.

* * *

Zuko had been walking around the ship when he saw something. They had been practicing firebending earlier that day. When suddenly a blue and powerful light beam lit up the sky. His hands were on the railing, there was strong hope.

The banished prince turned to look at his uncle. Who was currently on the floor of the steel ship.

"Uncle, do you realize what that was?"

Iroh looked up in enough time to see the blue beam fade. "Do not be disappointed, nephew. This has not been the first time we've seen celestial lights."

Zuko's hope was strong, "it has to be him. What else could create something so powerful?"

Iroh sighed and stood. "I don't want you to lose hope when you realize that this isn't him."

"I won't," Zuko's voice was filled with conviction.

"Well… there is no harm in looking into it. But be wary, we are close to the Southern Water Tribe. They will not be happy to see someone from the Fire Nation. Even if we are on their side."

Zuko considered his uncle's words carefully. "I don't want to miss this chance. Maybe… they'll see we are actually on the same side."

"I would not be too hopeful. You were barely old enough when the Fire Nation laid siege to their village. They will not like our presence," Iroh's warning was heavily.

Zuko looked up at the clear sky. 'Was it not enough that they destroyed the Air Nomads?' He never realized that the Fire Nation tried to do the same to the Water Tribes. He knew they wanted to rule the world, not that they were trying to wipe out everyone not Fire Nation. How long had he been under the illusion that the Fire Nation was trying to save their world?

* * *

Just like his uncle said, there had been nothing but ice and icebergs. Zuko tried to keep his uncle's words in mind. But he couldn't help the flush of disappoint that ran through him. It was to be expected, he had been searching for over 3 years. And still haven't found anything to hint of the Avatar being alive, least not until a few hours ago.

That was until Zuko saw the flare. His eyes were wide as he grabbed a scope. He zoomed in, the clothing was a minor indictor. The major one was him watching as the Airbender was jumping from the ship. He was slightly confused; the Avatar was supposed to be over 100 years old. This one… seemed young… Maybe it was possible that an airbender had survived. Maybe he could help him find the Avatar. He watched closely to see where they were going. Most likely to the center of the Southern Water Tribe. He would need to have the ship navigate there. With that in mind he called out to the closest soldier. Ordering the man to wake his uncle and have him come up to the main deck.

They would need to set destination towards the Southern Water Tribe.

Zuko watched as his uncle walked onto the metal deck, rubbing at his eyes. No doubt, the man had been sleeping. He wasn't sure at the time.

"Prince Zuko, what is it that you found?" Iroh's voice was calm.

"I found an Airbender, maybe even the Avatar. He's currently at the Southern Water Tribe."

Iroh stared at his nephew for a few moments. "They will not like our presence. You may even face a fight. They will most likely think you're after the Airbender. And not the helping kind, you must keep that in mind."

Zuko's look was steel. "I know." He watched slowly as their ship got closer and closer. It was evident that there was someone standing on the platform right where his ship would dock. The banished prince just hoped they wouldn't be hit.

Somehow, whoever had been standing there didn't move an inch. And remained unscathed. Zuko was honestly surprised. No doubt this was what his uncle was forewarning him about.

As Zuko was stepping off the ship he caught a glimpse of him. He was clearly water tribe and looked to be about his age. He steeled his expression as the teenage tried to attack him. It was weak, and he easily knocked him down. But he had a warrior's courage, Zuko could respect that. Zuko preferred to not have to fight at all, but the teenager was making that choice hard.

"I'm looking for the Avatar. I do not mean any of you any harm," Zuko's voice was strong.

The banished prince heard a scoff from that. One of them was the male teenager that tried to fight him. The other was from a girl, maybe his sister.

"You're Fire Nation. All you do is damage and harm. Why would we trust you?" the girl's voice was strong.

The next thing that happened threw Zuko off guard. A small boy was sliding in on a penguin?

He stood in front of the people from the Water Tribe. It was clear that the boy was airbending as snow was thrown all over him and his men.

Zuko used his firebending to melt the snow off him and turned into water. He watched as the boy went into a fighting stance.

"Looking for me?"

Zuko was taken back. He was not expecting a boy around the age he was when he was banished. He had been 13 at the time and his father was the reason why he had the scar on his face. It was the final push to realize who wrong his father and nation had been.

"You're the Airbender? You're the Avatar?"

Zuko watched the small nod as the small boy kept his fighting stance.

There were two voices behind him, no doubt they didn't realize the boy was the Avatar. And apparently the boy's name was Aang.

Zuko knew the Avatar grew more confused as he motioned for his soldiers to stand down. He then lost his fighting stance.

The airbender took a step back, clearly expecting a fight. The village was equally as confused, but they didn't say a thing.

There were heavy gasps on what Zuko did next. He went to his knees and bowed before the Avatar.

"What?" was the soft words from the Avatar.

Zuko then rose back to his feet. "I never had any intentions of fighting you, Avatar. I've been searching for you for years?"

"Why?" was the curious tone.

"Aang! Don't trust him, he's Fire Nation!" was the yell from the teenage boy.

Zuko winced at that. He knew that most would not trust him because of that. But he hadn't cast any fire and didn't plan on it.

"Why were you looking for me? And why didn't you fight me?" the monk asked.

"I want to help you. Why would I fight you if I want to help you?" the tone was sarcastic.

Aang blinked, "Help me? With what?"

Zuko looked at the boy as if he was mad. "You do realize as the Avatar you have to master Firebending? The war can't end without your help."

"Why would you want to help Aang, your Fire Nation," the girl that had spoken earlier got closer. She gasped when she saw the scar.

"You aren't the only ones that have been hurt by the Fire Nation," Zuko words had been straightforward. No doubt everyone's eyes would go straight to his scar.

Maybe that was the reason that the three kids had lost their guarded look. There was a mutual bond about what the Fire Nation has done. The teenage boy was still wary, but he had gotten closer.

"Why did you still fight me if you wanted to help?" the teenage boy's voice was riddled with suspicion.

"Would have you let me have spoken beforehand?"

The Water Tribe teen frowned but didn't say another word.

"Thought so," Zuko muttered. He turned to face the Airbender. "You do realize you are the only one that can stop the Firelord. But do to that, you need to learn Firebending. I know that you don't trust me, but I do want to help."

Aang had lost his fighting stance a little bit ago. He looked scared, "I don't even know how to be the Avatar…"

Zuko looked lost, he didn't know what to tell the Airbender. That's when he found his voice. "I can't tell you how to be the Avatar. But I do know that you need to master Water, Earth, and then Fire. I can help with that."

The airbender looked downhearted, "that's what I've been told by the monks." He looked behind Zuko, "they're not going to attack, are they?"

Zuko shook his head, "they're on your side. They are not fans of the Firelord and the war. A lot of people in the Fire Nation won't be, though."

The two siblings from the tribe raised their eyebrows, as if not expecting this. Just how many people from the Fire Nation was actually against the Firelord? They were still surprised that there would be one. To know there were more than one was stunning. It was something they would have to get used to.

"I do not trust you Firebender. But you seem genuine. I trust that you will keep my granddaughter and grandson safe," the elderly woman approached.

Zuko tilted his head in respect. "Most wouldn't. But I hope I can show I earned that trust."

"You're wise for your young age," the elder woman noted. "I wish you a well journey. You will need it to make it to the North Pole. You all have a long journey ahead of you."

Zuko started to walk away and gestured for the two siblings and Avatar to follow him. There were some wary glances, but they followed.

You could hear the Airbender's joyful yell from a mile away, "Appa!"

"A very magnificent creature you have there, young Avatar," came a voice.

Aang quickly spun around to face an elderly old man. "Who are you?"

"Forgive an old man for sneaking up on you. My name is Iroh. I believe you just met my nephew, Zuko."

Aang nodded, he hadn't known the teenager's name until that moment. "Aang."

"It is a great pleasure to finally meet you, Aang," Iroh commented with a smile. "It's not everyday you come face to face with the Avatar. It truly is an honor."

Aang smiled back, "this is Katara and Sokka. They're from here." The kid gestured to two teens behind him.

There was a hesitant wave from the girl, while the boy just looked around suspiciously.

"It is nice to meet you both." Iroh noticed the looks were still suspicious from the teenagers. Which wasn't surprising, he didn't expect them to lower their guard, they were still from the Fire Nation. Even though he didn't support his younger brother's ideals.

"How did your nephew get that scar of his? He said that we're not the only ones that have been hurt by the Fire Nation," Sokka finally spoke.

The fifteen-year-old was caught off guard by the sad and guarded look on Iroh.

"The tale of that is a sad and dark one. That might be something you wish to speak with my nephew about. I may one day tell it, but that is not today. Keep in mind that he is a very private young man," Iroh's voice was sad.

It made the three teen's curiosity grow. But Sokka knew not to ask about it right now. Maybe they could ask Zuko on their way to the North Pole.

"Where did Zuko go?" Katara asked.

Iroh glanced up at the sky, "supplies. He is aware that this will be a long journey. If you don't mind an old man's inquiry. Where are you heading first?"

"The Southern Air Temple," Aang answered immediately.

Iroh's eyebrows shot up and he suddenly felt pity for the young Avatar. Did he know about where the Fire Nation had wiped out the Air Nomad temples in the beginning of the war?

"Aang!" Sokka growled under his breath. "He's still Fire Nation."

Iroh didn't take the comment as an insult. "No need to worry. I had only wondered because of my nephew. Would you mind if an old man accompanied you? I had always wished to see what one of the Air Temples looked like."

Aang was sure he was getting glares when he responded, "Sure."


	2. They Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't expect to get this updated within 2 days. But I'm happy about it. I am still working on the next chapter for my Lynx fanfic. Not sure when I will finish that one. And then I'll work on the next chapter for Touched by Death. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I honestly had fun writing it. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Water to Put Out the Fire's Past – Chapter 2**

It was obvious that the five of them would have to ride on Appa in order to reach the Southern Air Temple.

Zuko looked at the Sky Bison warily, he didn't think it looked very safe. The Avatar had no such worries and jumped into the saddle.

The two teenagers from the Water Tribe had the same hesitance. They may have ridden Appa before, but not when the animal was flying. The older one apparently was disbelieving that the animal could fly.

Zuko had no such thoughts, he had heard stories about the Airbenders and their Sky Bison. If the Avatar said he could fly, he knew it could fly.

"Come on Zuko, Iroh. Air temple here we come!" the airbender was excited.

Iroh laid a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Come on, nephew. I'm sure the air temple will be a sight to behold."

Zuko smiled, he wondered how it different it would be compared to the Western Air temple. That temple had been upside down and they had gotten there through the use of one of the Fire Nation's hot air balloons. The banished prince watched as his uncle climbed the bison to get into the saddle. Zuko quickly followed after him. The two siblings had climbed into the saddle while his uncle was talking to him. As brief as it was.

The Avatar grinned, "okay. First time flyers. Hold on tight. Appa, yip yip."

Zuko thought the words were weird, but he guessed it was some type of word, so the bison would know to fly. He started to grip the saddle tightly as the bison made his takeoff. It wasn't until they were in the air and gliding that his grip slackened.

The airbender looked amused and Zuko felt himself flush. He glanced at his uncle to see him completely relaxed and looking around him. And the more they flew through the sky, the tinier the Fire Nation ship became.

That was when Iroh turned to face the Avatar, "Aang, would you mind to indulge an old man's curiosity? Where have you been these past 100 years? Most would expected you to be an old man, not a young child?"

The young airbender look ashamed when he heard the question. He didn't have time to form an answer before Katara answered.

"We found him frozen in an iceberg," Katara cut in.

Iroh's eyebrows rose in wonder, that was an answer he hadn't been expecting. But it made sense. If Aang had frozen himself in the iceberg, it was very likely he wouldn't age. It was like the Airbender had been frozen in time. He didn't miss the guilty look on Aang's face. No doubt there was a story, but the child felt ashamed about it.

Iroh didn't expect to hear the story, that was when Aang started speaking.

"I ran away… it was like everything and everyone had changed. I couldn't handle it. I never wanted to be the Avatar. All I knew as soon as they revealed I was the Avatar. I was suddenly different, any friends I had, I lost. The monks thought friendships would distract me from my duties," Aang's voice was soft.

Iroh laid a comforting hand on the Avatar's shoulder. The teen looked at the older man.

"It is a heavy burden. But that should never stop you from making friends. It is our friends that help make a person's burden easier. But there is no shame in running away. Life has a funny way of surprising us. What matters is that you are here now." Iroh smiled.

Aang gave a half smile, no doubt the running away was weighing heavily on his mind.

* * *

Zuko was gazing out to the sky, looking for the Air Temple. Aang had said they would be there in a few hours. He spared a glance around him, everyone was awake except for Sokka. It was still pretty early. Aang was still looking out and guiding Appa towards the temple. Katara was currently speaking with his uncle. He was a little worried for Aang. He had been listening when the Airbender explained about running away. But he didn't think anyone told him where the Fire Nation had annihilated the airbenders.

Katara gave Zuko a wary glance when he decided to sit near Aang.

The Avatar noticed immediately and smiled, "morning Zuko."

The firebender gave a small smile, the teen's bright mood was slightly contagious. That was when his eyes went wide. The air temple came into view and it was stunning. They weren't the structures that were upside down. They didn't have the grey walls with green roofs. There were blue temple spires all over the temple. You could see a path leading to all the buildings. No doubt the sanctuary was the biggest and tallest tower. The temple overall seemed a little small, but it was still intriguing to look at. Zuko had never been to the Southern Air Temple before. Even though the sun had barely been out, the light was reflecting on one of the spires.

Aang's expression seemed to be even brighter.

"Aang, I know you probably don't trust me yet. But you need to know that the Fire Nation had gone after the Air Nomads. They already went after the Southern Water Tribe. There is a lot of people in the Fire Nation that follows the Firelord's orders without question," Zuko didn't want to have this conversation. But he knew that Aang needed to know what to expect.

Zuko caught the look that his uncle gave him. It was a look of sadness. There wasn't going to be avoiding finding the remains of the airbenders.

Zuko was expecting Aang to be in denial of Zuko's words. He didn't try to explain more when Aang seemed confident that the airbenders escaped. He knew that the Fire Nation didn't need a Sky Bison to reach the temple, they had hot air balloons and the comet on their side. He wound up going to his uncle's side and that's when he noticed that Sokka was finally awake. The teen wasn't openly glaring at him, but it wasn't a look of trust either.

"He doesn't believe that the Fire Nation killed all the airbenders," Zuko whispered to his uncle.

The words caught Sokka and Katara's attention. They knew this already, but the conversation intrigued them a little. They had only heard stories from their grandmother, not from the Fire Nation's perspective.

Iroh sighed, he knew this would probably happen. "Aang probably won't have the truth sunk in until he sees it first-hand. And he will, no doubt the remains are still around the temple. It is impossible to hide that truth from him. There is still hope, he is the last airbender. That means there is a chance the Air Temples can be restored."

"How?" Katara suddenly asked.

Iroh turned to look at the young waterbender. "Aang is still at heart, an airbender. Despite that he is the Avatar. Even if he is the last airbender in the world. That will keep hope that more airbenders can be born. Even if Aang is the last Airbender, there is hope that it won't be that way for long."

Katara looked stunned, "how could the Fire Nation do that?"

Iroh gazed up at the sky briefly, "it all started with Firelord Sozin. He started the war one-hundred years ago. He wanted to conquer the world. So, he used the comet to exterminate the Air Nomads. Avatar Roku had already passed by then. Avatar Roku was the only one standing in Sozin's way of dominance. And he knew that the next Avatar would be born into the Air Nomads."

Katara covered a hand over her mouth in horror, "how could they do that?"

"Most of it is because everyone is expected to follow whatever the Firelord orders. To do otherwise would be treason. Which can be punished by death," Iroh bowed his head.

Katara was too stunned or shocked to say anything else.

"But you and Zuko aren't following what he has said. You're helping Aang defeat the Firelord. Wouldn't the Firelord want the Avatar?" Sokka asked.

Iroh nodded. He glanced to see his nephew listening to the conversation with a dark look in his eyes. He had always worried about his nephew, especially since he told him that he was going to disobey the Firelord. He wasn't going to capture the Avatar. Iroh had felt a heavy heart, but he would follow whatever his nephew wished to do. He felt proud of him, Zuko wasn't following blindly on orders. He was following his heart, he was truly his mother's son. Iroh knew it was a hard lesson to learn. For Zuko to know that his father never truly loved his children, just the power it brought them. The war meeting had shown exactly who Ozai was and it wasn't pleasant. Zuko had the scar as physical proof. The truth had been a heartbreaking one and he knew that Zuko is struggled with those painful memories. He already knew that Ozai had planned to kill him had Ursa never intervened and protected him. He had been one of the few that she had told before she was banished for treason. Apparently, his brother still had some love for his wife, otherwise she would have been killed for her actions. Not only was he worried for Zuko, he was also scared for him. He knew what would happen if someone found out they were helping the Avatar. Treason. And his nephew wouldn't be as lucky to just be banished like his mother was.

"Which is why is it best that we keep the Avatar's existence hidden as long as possible. It will be inevitable that people will learn that the Avatar is alive. You will have those from the Fire Nation that will try to capture him and you by extension," Iroh warned.

Iroh got two twin nods from the siblings.

* * *

The air temple had been really interesting to see. There were some tense moments when Aang realized how much things had changed in the past 100 years. And if Zuko got glared for snickering because Aang knocked Sokka off the pillars in Air Ball, he wasn't going to complain. What was really interesting was watching Aang show off his airbending to gain access to the sanctuary. Zuko silently watched as his uncle did a small bow towards Avatar Roku.

"Who are you bowing to, Iroh" Katara asked.

Aang smiled, "that's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

Iroh nodded, "a highly respected Avatar. I had heard stories of him in my youth. There are some that still pay respect to him. After all, he grew up with Sozin."

"The Firelord that started the war? You mentioned him earlier today." Sokka commented.

Iroh nodded, "yes. Once a time the two were friends. A friendship divided when the war was started. Though, the war didn't officially start until after Roku had died."

Sokka looked disbelieving, but he didn't say anything. It was hard to believe that a Firelord and Avatar had been friends.

That was when Aang spotted a Lemur and decided to chase after it.

Zuko glanced at his uncle, "he's going to come across some of the Fire Nation, isn't he? We've already came across one."

Iroh sighed, "it can't be avoided. I just hope he does not come across someone he knows. It would no doubt activate the Avatar inside him. That's if it doesn't once he comes across any firebenders."

Zuko looked worried, "we should find him. Maybe we can calm him down."

"Would it really activate his Avatar state?" Katara asked as she walked with Iroh, Zuko, and Sokka.

"It is hard to say. But it is very likely. No doubt the young Avatar was close to his people. It will have a huge impact on him," Iroh spoke softly.

"Oh no! We're too late," Katara shouted as they got closer to the center of the temple.

Zuko could see Aang's airbending tattoos glowing, his anguish was activating the Avatar State. He was creating a ball of air around him with his airbending. Aang was already starting to create a tornado. "Come on, we got to help him."

"Aang!" Zuko shouted.

"Snap out of it!" Sokka yelled.

"Aang! I know you're sad that all the Airbenders are gone! But you still have us," Katara yelled.

"We're your family, you aren't alone!" Sokka shouted.

Zuko wasn't sure if Aang could hear all three of them yelling. Not until he saw Aang who had started to hover with the ball of air around him, descend slowly back to the ground. He didn't try to get closer until the ball of air disappeared. He had to catch Aang when he started to fall, no doubt the Avatar state took a lot of energy out of him.

Iroh stood a few feet away, concerned. Even he had to admit, Aang could be very powerful once he was trained.

Aang's voice was small and sad, "I'm sorry. You were right the whole time. They probably found the other temples. I really am the last airbender…"

Zuko let Aang put his weight onto him. "I promise it's not completely hopeless. Someday, there will be more Airbenders."

"You really think so?"

Zuko smiled before nodding, "come on. We should go."

Aang nodded.

"We will need to move quickly," Iroh commented as they made their way back to Appa.

"What do you mean, uncle?" Zuko asked, still supporting Aang's weight.

Iroh looked solemn, "when Aang activated the Avatar state. The statues on the Avatars in the sanctuary started to glow. The Fire Nation will know that the Avatar has returned, as will the Firelord. The quicker you make it to the North Pole and master Waterbending, the better."

Aang looked down, "so it's my fault the world knows I'm back before we ready for them to know."

"It's nobody's fault. The world would eventually find out," Iroh said gently.

That cheered Aang up a little and tried to see if he could walk now. His steps were still a little wobbly. Zuko and Katara frowned in concern, but Aang seemed to be recovering his energy quickly. It didn't take long before everyone was on Appa again and they were taking off.

"You will have to drop me back off at the ship," Iroh stated once they were an hour into flight.

Zuko looked at his uncle surprised, "you're not coming with us?"

"It will be better if I follow. Too much of a big group would get you noticed more. It will be better that you ride with your friends on Appa. I will meet you all at the Northern Water Tribe," Iroh's voice was kind. He didn't want to separate from his nephew. But this was more of Zuko's path than his. But he would always follow closely behind to keep an eye on them.

Katara raised an eyebrow, "I doubt they'll let you by. I imagine they're not a big fan of the Fire Nation."

"I will be fine. I have some allies within the North Pole," Iroh said with a secret smile.


End file.
